Giovanni Urbani
Giovanni Urbani (March 26, 1900—September 17, 1969) was an Italian Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Patriarch of Venice from 1958 until his death, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1958. Biography Giovanni Urbani was born in Venice to Angelo and Elisabetta (née Borghi) Urbani, and was an artilleryman during World War ITIME Magazine. The New Cardinals December 22, 1958. After studying at the Patriarchal Seminary, he was ordained to the priesthood by Pietro Cardinal La Fontaine on September 24, 1922. Urbani then did pastoral work in Venice until 1925, furthered his studies for a year, and taught at the seminary from 1927 to 1945. He was raised to the rank of Privy Chamberlain of His Holiness on November 12, 1936, and later Domestic Prelate of His Holiness on June 5, 1943. On October 26, 1946, he was appointed Auxiliary Bishop of Venice and Titular Bishop of Axomis. Urbani received his episcopal consecration on the following December 8 from Adeodato Cardinal Piazza, OCD, with Bishops Giovanni Jeremich and Carlo Zinato serving as co-consecrators, in St. Mark's Basilica. Until 1955, he served as secretary and national counselor of Azione Cattolica's Central Commission, which included instructing Italian parishes against CommunismIbid.. Urbani was promoted to Titular Archbishop of Sardes on November 27, 1948, and was later made Bishop of Verona, with the personal title of "Archbishop", on April 14, 1955. Pope John XXIII named Urbani to succeed him as Patriarch of Venice on November 11, 1958. He was the first native Venetian to become Patriarch since Ludovico Cardinal Flangini Giovanelli (1801-1804), and was created Cardinal Priest of S. Prisca by Pope John in the consistory of December 15 of that same year. His cardinalatial title was later changed to Cardinal Priest of S. Marco on March 19, 1962. From 1962 to 1965, the Cardinal attended the Second Vatican Council. He was also one of the cardinal electors who participated in the 1963 papal conclave, which selected Pope Paul VI. Because of his moderate views, Urbani was widely seen as papabile at the conclaveTIME Magazine. Milestones September 26, 1969. Urbani died from a heart attack in Venice, at age 69. He is buried in St. Mark's Basilica. Trivia * In 1964 he prohibited Venetian priests and nuns from attending the Venice Biennale due to the nudism in its exhibitionsTIME Magazine. Pop Goes the Biennale July 3, 1964. * Urbani was considered to be overly dependent upon his advisersTIME Magazine. Election Trends June 14, 1963. * During the conclave of 1963, he silenced Giovanni Battista Cardinal Montini after the latter proposed to withdrawal his candidacy in order to avoid a prolonged deadlockPham, John-Peter. "Heirs of the Fisherman: Behind the Scenes of Papal Death and Succession". Oxford University Press, 2007. * His position as patriarch of Venice was unique in the fact that both his predecessor and his successor became pope. His successor as patriarch was Albino Cardinal Luciani, who was elected Pope John Paul I in August 1978. References External links * Catholic Hierarchy * Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church Category:1900 births Category:1969 deaths Category:Italian cardinals Category:Patriarchs of Venice Category:Bishops of Verona Category:People from Venice (city) Urbani, Giovanni Category:Cardinals created by Pope John XXIII de:Giovanni Urbani es:Giovanni Urbani it:Giovanni Urbani (cardinale) nl:Giovanni Urbani no:Giovanni Urbani pl:Giovanni Urbani ru:Урбани, Джованни sl:Giovanni Urbani